You and Me: Help Me
by Moon Kitty 2005
Summary: [ONESHOT][part three in a threepart arc] As soon as Hilary gets settled in, someone shows up at her door that makes her rethink her decision to leave Japan. [HilaryTyson] Please R & R...


--------------------------------------------------------

**You and Me: Help Me**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**January 2, 2005**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hilary sighed and ran a hand through her chestnut hair, glancing despairingly at all the boxes that still had yet to be unpacked. _This sucks_, she thought, seriously contemplating on whether or not to chuck it all out the window. Even if she hadn't wanted to leave Japan, she would have _had_ to. Her father had sprung the news on her family suddenly, and at the time of the announcement, Hilary had been ecstatic. After all, she had an easy way to escape from Tyson.

But during the flight, she had cried herself to sleep. The realization that she would never see Tyson, Max, Kai, Rei, and Kenny hurt her. But it was her decision. She had _wanted_ to go. That's why she hadn't protested. But now... she was regretting it.

Hilary walked over to the window and stuck her head outside. _America isn't _that_ bad_, she thought, surveying the houses across the street. The neighborhood they had moved into was very pretty, actually. It had peach trees lining the streets, and the Tatibanas had a large front and back yard. Thank God her parents knew English, or they would be completely isolated.

She threw herself on her new bed and heaved a bored sigh. Things were definitely not looking up for her.

------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson raised his hand to his mouth to smother a long-awaited yawn. His grandfather hadn't protested much when Tyson had told him the entire story, even offering to pay for the plane ticket. Tyson had ended up using the money he had won from the Beyblade championship, but his grandfather hadn't given up.

According to him, he wanted to be involved with 'Tyson's righteous quest for love', as he had dubbed it. He had even called the realty agency and figured out their address in America. Of course, after hearing this, Tyson's cheeks darkened an enormous amount as he grumbled under his breath that it wasn't for love.

At least, that's what he _told_ himself.

More than ever on the flight, he found himself thinking about his newfound love for Hilary. When exactly did it begin? He tried to place a finger on it, but after a lengthy conversation with the businesswoman next to him, he realized that he couldn't place a finger on love.

Although he had to admit, when he had discovered it, it had thrown him for quite a loop. Waiting for his plane to arrive, he looked dazed most of the time, not being able to quite believe that he was about to do this.

Hopefully... she wouldn't kill him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary threw her new English-Japanese schoolbooks into her backpack haphazardly. Her mother and father had hired her an English tutor so that the transition in languages would go more swiftly.

Personally, she disliked the man. He was always leering at her and smiling in a way that made her shiver in disgust. Her first day meeting him, Hilary tried to tell her parents that she felt uneasy around him, but they had blamed it on post-moving jitters.

Hilary only hoped she could learn the language fast.

Her mother and father had walked around the neighborhood introducing themselves, and had insisted for Hilary to come along.

Hilary knew better.

Chances were that most of those families they were meeting right now would be invited to dinner. She would just meet them then. Besides, why deal with stuck-up neighbors when she had more important things to do? Like... unpack? Or... count her pen collection?

The doorbell rang and Hilary winced, forced to get up from her comfortable position. Probably one of the neighbors coming to visit, introduce themselves, and then invite themselves inside.

She ran down the stairs as the doorbell rang again, this time a little more forcefully. "Yeah, yeah," she muttered. _Don't these Americans understand the time concept?_

However when she pulled the door open, her eyes widened, she squeaked, blushed, and then slammed the door back in his face. She tried frantically to calm her pounding heart. _What the hell is he _do_ing here?_

Tyson knocked, this time a little angry. _How dare she slam the door in my face?_ "C'mon, Hilary. Let me in. If you don't, I'll just wait outside until your parents come. I know _they'll_ let me in."

She cursed under her breath and placed a hand on the doorknob before pulling it open. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything in response, simply held out her letter. "Can I come in, please?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but once she caught the desperate look in his eyes, she sighed grudgingly and stepped aside, gesturing for him to enter the home. She watched as he stepped inside, glancing around her house, and she bit her lip. Her heart seemed like it was running a race. _Why did he come all the way here from Japan? Maybe it was to tell me that he'd never see me as anything else than a friend and I should just give up. Well, if that's what he wants to tell me, he doesn't have to! I already _did_ give up on him!_ "You want something to drink?"

He nodded slightly, staring intently at her.

She tried to ignore the pleasant shivers working their way down her back as she felt his chocolate eyes piercing into her back. He always had that ability, and she realized that their little separation from each other had only increased his ability to make her feel incredibly guilty with only a look.

He sat in one of the new chairs by the bar, watching her as she poured them both a large glass of orange juice. As she placed the glass in front of him, he opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it quickly. _What should I say to her?_ He couldn't very well tell her he loved her _now_. It would be incredibly awkward. He had no idea how to start the conversation.

She beat him to the punch, her smile looking rather forced. "So why did you come all the way here to see me? Did you need to tell me something? You could have just called-"

"That's not why I came down here," he interrupted, making condensation rings with his cup. "I came because I read your letter."

Mentally, she began kicking herself. Damn that little voice in her head that had told her it wouldn't be right to just take off and not tell anyone, especially him. She just _had_ to write that letter. "Why would my letter interest you?"

He rolled his eyes and stared at her in such a way that she felt his stare pierce through her. "Come on, Hilary. Why _wouldn't_ it interest me? I believe you said you loved me."

A dark flush covered her cheeks and she stared at her fingers, finding her nails interesting. "It was a simple moment of vulnerability."

"But you wouldn't have said it if it weren't true," he countered.

She sighed mentally, but kept quiet. There was nothing she could say to that effect. He had her there.

"I came here to tell you that you didn't have to leave. That I-"

"But I _did_ have to!" she yelled, taking him by surprise. "Now that you know how I feel about you, you obviously must know why I left if you ever thought about how you treated me."

Tyson jumped out of his seat, his eyes narrowing. "How exactly did I treat you, Hilary? I treated you like a friend, somet-"

"Exactly! Like a _friend_!"

He shut his mouth, looking off to the side when he sensed the pain in her eyes. He had nothing to say. Inwardly, he knew why she was so enraged, but he hated showing his emotions to anyone. He had hoped to completely avoid this conversation when he thought about it on the flight.

"If that's all you have to say, then I suggest y-"

He didn't know where the courage to say it had come from, but after he had, he was glad he did. The deepest blush he had ever seen spread it's way across her cheeks as he stated quietly, "I love you."

There was an awkward moment of silence as Hilary stared at the floor, her blush eventually subsiding. Finally, she muttered in a soft voice, "You don't have to lie."

He glanced at her, incredulous. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Maybe to get me back to America?"

"What would the purpose in that be? Why would I want you to come back to Japan if I didn't care about you?" he challenged.

She was quiet as he rose from his seat, not having anything to argue back with. When he approached her and lifted her chin to look at him, he noticed small tears rimming her eyes. "Hilary... why did you leave, anyways?"

A tear rolled down her cheek and she tried valiantly to hold a shaky sob back, but it released itself into the air as she threw herself into Tyson's arms. "I felt neglected. At first, I put up with it because I convinced myself that that was what a good friend would do. But then, it kept going, and I fell in love with you. I couldn't stand it." By this point she was sobbing uncontrollably into his shirtfront, her words garbled by the hiccups.

He ran his hands up and down her back comfortingly, sighing into her hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize until you left. It took you leaving for me to realize how much I loved you. But I don't want to go back to Japan without you."

There was a silence for a few moments in which Hilary calmed herself and nuzzled her nose into his neck. "Tyson?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me pack my room up?"

He smiled widely and lifted her chin, sealing their happiness with a soft kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

YAY! I'm finally done with the three-parter! Now I can move on to bigger and better things. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I'm not the best authoress, but help a brotha out! Just kidding! Check which story I'm coming out with next on my profile page, and I hope to see you then! Adios!


End file.
